User blog:Tialhup/"Kan Hrik A Nun Chung Cu Kan Lu A Thak Ko Lai": Thawng Tha Lian S
Cinkhua tuanbia hi ca an tial ciami relnak in le a kan nunpi rihmi kan pu/pa hna he biaruahnak zongin a pakhatnakah hmuh khawh colhmi hmantlak cu “entainak” hi asi. Vawlei lei zongin siseh, biaknak lei le, zatlang nunning vialte kan zohthan tikah lutlai le uktu siduh ruangah; thutdan kaltak duh lo, kanmahnak thil ti kho deuh hnga remlo ruangah mipi duhnak le hnatlaknak kha kaltak in khuakhan lairel te hna, hramhram in taza cuai, pakhat le pakhat karlak ah remlonak meici thawhter nak tehna hi fiang tein hmuh khawhmi an si. 30 April 2016 ah, Cinkhua mino hawikomhnak bu hruainak in Thla Hnem lensun ah tikuang an thlak mi Pathian sin apnak an tuah lio ah ka pa kha biatawi chimnak an pek ve. Sianginn kai a rak kal lio ii a tonmi thil pakhat a kan chimh. “Khual lam tluninn ka khuar lio ah tha tein an ka cohlan cang komi kha, kan biaruahmi nih a hun phak ii Cinkhua ka si ka ti le cangka an mithmai aa thleng ii tluninn ka khuar kho lo. Mino hna nih kan hmantlak le tuanbia nan tlen than a hau cang”, ati. Khualtlung mileng nih hin kan innchung kong buaibainak le entainak hna cu an kan thei dih lai lo nain Cinkhua minput thanuam lo tiang kan rak si veti cu a lang. Kawlrawn, Hakha le khua hlum titiang in kan rak ii then phah dih. A kum le khua in kan zuat vok le ar hna kha mi sahringthi va luanhnak ah kan rak hman caan a tam tuk. Remdaihnak a rak um lo tikah thithruainak ah kan lung aa rawl kho lo. Lungrual lo nih cun sunghnak le thancho lo kha a chuahpi colh ve. Dauchim le a chungtel khua dang pawl hmanh khi Cinkhua Oh-suh ah um dih ding anrak simi kha Cinkhua pakhat le pakhat kan rak ii entainak, pumpak calawng ruahnak raungah Dauchim oh-suh tangah kan tan behnak hi asi. Khua hlum kan putar deuh he bia kan ii ruahnak ah, “kum khat chungah vok 60 leng thi a rak luang bal. Laivok cu an than nih le a har, kum khat chung zuat mi kha dotla fangfang an rak sitawn. Vok hna cawi in sahringthi luanhnakah rak hman asi”, tiah a chim. Chim duh mi cu entainak in Cinkhua cu a rak khat hrimhrim ko ti kha a lang _ kan hrik a si. Kan ii rem khawhnak ding le funtom khawh thannak ding ah thil tha phunphun hun tuah a si lengmang. Ka theihtawk cun, 2003 hrawng ah mino cawlcanghnak phu an rak dirh nain a thi than, Global Cinkhua hrinsor X’mas, Rev. Phun Zam Foundation, a tu khuahlum mino phu, le GCF hi an si. GCF hi kan kengruh pi cu asi kan ti lai. Hihi zong hi rualremnak a um lo cun a thi colh ve ko lai. Nai te 2016 Dec GCF hruaitu thar thimnak cu lutlai siding kha rang thil chonh in chonh hau in kan um hna. Thithruai kan har ning kha an ii fian caah asi. Hi GCF zong hi atuning te kan lungput in cun can sau a rau lai lo a thi colh ko lai _ kan hrik a tthang cuahmah cang. GCF a thih sual cun zei nih khin dah a hei kan funtom khawh than te hnga? Hihi kan ruah ngaingai cu a herh cang. Khua hawi hna, kan umnak hmun ii kan ithithruainak cio ah hin ruahnak kau deuh in kan samh piak tawn uh. Ningcang deuh tein thil hi kan tuah ve cangawk asi. Kan ii thithruai ningcang a that khawh biknak lam kan zuam piak cio (chin rih) uh. “Cawnnaksang phan nih cawn ding a tamning an hmuh chinchin; theih lomi a tam an ifiang chinchin i tang an idor deuhdeuh; zei cawng huaha lonih zeipoah a theidih bang nun le i uah deuhdeuh a fawite”. “Zapi lungtling tein bu nih suaimi phungphai a upatmi le a zulmi phu poah an i ningcang khun; an fekfuan ttha i an tthanning aa dawhbik. Micheu cu "phungphai kan suai i kan chiah salam ko nain kan i ningcang ko" an ti tawn. Hi hna hi an tthat lio ahcun an ttha ko nain an buai cang hnucun a dihnak an phan colh; an buaining a hri phoih awk a ttha ti tawn lo”. Kan hrik a simi; thutdan sang kaltak sinlonak lungput, pumpak miaknak lungput, keimah timi pungput le entainak hna hi a thakmi an si. Cucaah, kan hrik a nun chung cu kan lu a thak ko lai. Sincerely, Thawng Tha Lian S 26/04/2017 Category:Blog posts